


"Can I borrow that?"

by mystic shot (skillcheck)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Odyssey AU, Sickness, Slow Burn, chapter 1 updated btwtww, im not sure how to write this but whatever ill edit everything as i go, ora syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillcheck/pseuds/mystic%20shot
Summary: In which everything held is never rightfully returned.--------------------------------------------(You hadn’t realized it yet, but you always give in to your darkest impulses)
Relationships: Ezreal/Shieda Kayn, Ezreal/Yasuo (League of Legends), Ezreal/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro. Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odyssey ez (https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/600094526006362145/652539983046901793/odysseyezreal.png)

A multitude mixture of an undulating hue of purple and blue streaked across the deep crevices called space, an endless void infinitely stretching beyond. It was the brimming colors of the multiverse that painted this subspace with life, otherwise the lonely space rogue silently residing in this empty space felt a cold clutch in his heart as he gazed out the planes of glass. He held his hand over the window before him, already able to sense the chill on the tip of his fingers. There was a beautiful, intricately patterned frost on the outline of the glass, however he had no one to share the sight with. Just as he was about to wistfully ponder about his future plans, a spontaneous hologram happened upon his screen in an enthusiastic celebrated cheer. Almost falling out of his seat in surprise, his attention was attentively held by the video that bypassed his ships’ firewalls. 

“Ah…”

He thoughtfully tapped his bottom lip with his finger.

The finished recording was still as perplexing as how it first occurred, confusing the space explorer even further as he processes the meaning of the video. If he’s assuming correctly, it was an ad looking for teammates to explore the vast galaxy with them. An intriguing offer if it wasn’t his first time applying for temporary companionship. The teamwork, the conflicting work ethics, and most of all how annoying it was to find out the difference in discovering where everyone was on the morality scale since it certainly wasn’t aligned with his. A disgruntled groan in response from all the trivial problems that his past crews caused. However, it wasn’t all that bad when he finished reminiscing. There laid a common factor, always leaving with more belongings than when he first originally had; causing former teammates to wonder if there was less in the treasury room once they parted ways. He also enjoyed the little angry messages they would leave him when he was already a thousand light years gone.

This man was Ezreal, the world’s _best_ self proclaimed beholder of rare artifacts. Of course there came with discovering them and exploring unknown worlds, but it was nothing to the rush he’d get- the electric thrill in his chest that circulated all the way to his fingertips once they _touched_ a one of a kind commodity that no one else has in a millennia. Just thinking about it and the possible- legendary items he could _have_ made the clothes on his skin feel tightly wrapped around him in a wild vortex of heat. He wasn’t like this before, it used to be an innocent notion of being the first to survive the unknown with a few prized possessions. But before he knew it, it grew more and more into this impulsive hunger of being the only one to _possess_. And as the pile of treasures grew, the more they would be locked away in the deep hull of his ship with a sheet of dust protecting them. They would have their uses eventually, he thought; reassuring himself whenever he threw another one in the pile.

And now, it couldn’t be better timing to satisfy this burning desire when the perfect opportunity has deliciously sprawled before him. It’d be an easy squeeze from that team of dim-wits, he’d slip in and out and they probably wouldn’t bat an eye if it was right in front of them. With those kinds of odds, he reconsidered the offer with a sly grin, tapping away to find the coordinates of the “ _Morning Star_.” 

After a few moments of silence except for the clear buzzes from the ships’ interface bouncing off the alloy walls, a small browser popped up in overlay of the recording with a list of numbers written in them in small print. He scoffed at how easily he encrypted their ships’ location from the video, however he didn’t think much of it since it would be counterproductive if it was challenging; after all, new recruits. Apparently quality meant nothing to them, with those low standards it came off as no surprise they wanted like-minded people. The only issue is their captain, not that he seemed any intellectually better, he was just problematically handsome as Ezreals’ heart wasn’t void to the others’ physical attraction. He felt a tight sensation foreign to him, as if his neck was closing up when he replayed the video to pause it whenever the rugged man showed up, His cheeks, more colorful than before.

“ _Aah_ …”

A different kind of sigh, the one where he knows he’s going to get into some kind of messy situation despite knowing he could prevent it. 

What was that old proverb that he used to live by? Oh wait, it wasn’t a proverb -it’s a universal fact. It’s not an adventure without a little bit of spicy romance and all that junk. If he’s going to start publishing his autobiography once he hits eighty, they better be true. And it would simply be boring if everything came his way easily in the plan, only to go back to his solo life alone in the stars being forced to plot his next scheme.

But what else could justify this raw emotion of wanting to figure out this man? He never thought much of it before, and won’t start now. Ezreal tried concluding it to just be a temporary harmless little thing. Excuses, and more excuses running rampant in his brain. But what does it matter if he’s in denial or not? He found his usual poker-face turning into an open mouthed grin from ear to ear, almost gasping in silent surprise from what came over him when he touched the soft rosy red bottom of his mouth. 

He wants him. He isn’t sure why, or what for. Ezreal quickly decided that this captain- “ _Yasuo_ ”, would be his little… Side project. As his eyes glazed over to soak in the full figure of the virtual eye candy; the engine finally began with a sputter, rocking the ship before signaling with a loud roar to begin take-off. One last time, he lingered over the details of muscle on the captain’s arm, well-toned enough that it led him in believing the rest of their body wasn’t sorely lacking either. It made him wonder what lies deep underneath this persons’ sense of self, he wants to see everything.

After all, he loves all kinds of challenges and puzzles, even if the treasure at the end is another persons’ heart.


	2. A Disruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm trust me. originally a long chapter but cut into 2 cuz idk how i want to write the next chap.

All systems were underway for smooth sailing on the path to join the “Morning Star”– or was, supposed to be.

The blinking lights inside the ship were dim, helping with the outside camouflage that seamlessly blended the ship in the milky galaxy. His legs, kicked up comfortably against the main dashboard as he was leaning downward with a magazine coating his face. Ezreal was soundly sleeping without a care in the world, unbeknown of what’s to come. It first started when the lull of the engine came to a slow halt, only a rhythmic breathing being the only one to remain in the heavy silence. Regardless, He was still in a comfortable slumber. The blue flickering from the LED, that was previously filled with activity sharply turned into a warning of red before promptly shutting off. Even from this, his body didn’t even twitch in coincident reaction. The inside was now in a daunting darkness, all silence and movement were captured at a complete standstill.

“huuuahhh…”

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale, exhale. The innocent pattern oblivious of its’ eerie surroundings. Then, an uncomfortable whisper that coldly brushed against the edges of his ears’ started to multiply with increasing vigor. Shifting his head to the side caused the magazine to drop with a soft plop, too tired to stir awake from the noise. As another whisper tried to squeeze inside the hole of his ear, it only succeeded to rouse in an uncomfortable moan; firmly shutting his eyes to ignore the ominous presence. An then, ever so slightly, he felt a brief sensation of something running along the bottom of his face. It was as if- it was a finger sensually sliding down his cheek to under his chin. The disgruntled muttering from before transformed into gentle murmurs instead, the dozing blonde now sweetly sound asleep. Even in the dead of dark, the blue crystals on his face and neck provided a comfortable warmth while also emitting a phosphorescent glow to highlight his face. Full Lips with a blooming red tint were slightly parted to enable a steady breath, eagerly kissed by falling strands of sunflower colored hair. His neck craned to try to hide his face in the crook of his shoulder, like a cat shrinking itself to curl up in a ball. In all of the black, he was a spotlight of beautiful life filling this emptiness. Only a sinister force would want to disrupt this vulnerable peace.

The ghostly presence now right in front of him, cupped the frame of his face; gingerly moving it upward as if in closer inspection. Meekly whimpering in protest from being slowly woken up, the shadow slid itself on top of his body before suddenly crushing all of its’ invisible weight down on him, pushing the air out of his chest. Ezreal made a long, ear-shrieking yelp from the painful pressure on his torso. He hurriedly tried to escape from whatever mysterious force caused this, but he felt himself being held down by _something._ Despite his body already being handicapped with exhaustion, the heavy-lidded explorer could ascertain the shadowy shape before him was the silhouette of a person with the help of his adornments. His face crumpled into a scowl, brows stressing into tightly knitted knots of skin. Only when he’s in a corner he wouldn’t cower down, since he didn’t even have the option to. So, what other to do than to at least have his pride in the obvious disadvantage of this unknown enemy.

“Fuck off.”

What was supposed to be a deep, hearty growl only came out similar to that of a baby lion learning to roar; earning a laugh from his captor. Intimidation was never Ezreal’s strong suit, but no one could say he didn’t try. Feeling a bit nervous now with the situation catching up to him, he felt a kind of growing panic in his throat. He didn’t even know why he did that, much to his embarrassment. Ah, how stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid._ It just sort of happened, was it an instinct of preservation from his body? If so, he curses that he wasn’t some lumbering built giant with the bass of a trumpet.

“Wrinkles don’t look good on you. We liked your face from before, much cuter- much _quieter_.”

The voice was distorting, as if there was multiple men speaking at once behind a wall. And the way they spoke, it was as if it wasn’t a solo job. It was unnerving enough to make his skin crawl, how could multiple attackers make such little noise? Of course, it could be some dumb-ass voice modifier, but could one person really nullify his entire ship like that? It was a camouflaged vessel built with the highest security- by himself, of course. It just didn’t make sense, even with the light of the stones –all he could see was a black shadow mixed in with the rest of the darkness despite being _right_ on top of him holding him down. The only reason he could outline the figure was that it was _blacker_ than black. He was trying to process so much information in such little time, but it was futile; what he knew was virtually nothing. In order to gather more information to plot his escape, he had to resort to his last move. He needed to stall, a gesture that was quite common in his life, to the point of making him known to be obnoxious.

“You flatter me.” He scoffed, narrowing his eyes pointedly at the figure, a disgusted frown half spread. “Let me just keep quiet and let you- whoever you are by the way, just waltz up in here and start manhandling me for no reason. If you wanted to gain favor, you should have asked first even though you so rudely interrupted a nice nap I had going on.”

“Who would have known someone in such a… _precarious_ situation would use that pretty little mouth so viciously. Shall we show its’ other uses to you?”

The uncanny retort was beyond what Ezreal had expected, making an unsettling feeling rise from the bottom of his stomach. He wanted to vomit the poisonous feelings out, to get rid of its spreading toxins that infiltrated his body like a diseased worm. Sick, gross, _nauseating_. The malevolent pressure was getting heavier as he hopelessly tried to shrink away in his seat. If Ezreal could feel expressions, he definitely knows the man was sneering presumptuously over him. And –For whatever reason, as if the ends of their eyes were turned up in amusement.

“Try _me_.” His voice, growing small. Hoarse and whispery, as he was slowly getting out of breathe from the constant weight.

Naturally he would have ended with “bitch”, but he knows not to poke the bear further.

If only someone told him not to poke bears to begin with.


End file.
